


lance and keith's sappy cd mixtape, probably

by orvynn



Series: vld fanmixes [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvynn/pseuds/orvynn





	lance and keith's sappy cd mixtape, probably

[lance and keith's sappy cd mixtape, probably](http://8tracks.com/orvynn/lance-and-keith-s-sappy-cd-mixtape-probably?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [orvynn](http://8tracks.com/orvynn?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


_desire (gryffin remix)_ // **years & years** // _ugh!_ // **the 1975** // _talk me down_ // **troye sivan** // _animal_ // **neon trees** // _safe with me_ // **sam smith** // _colors_ // **halsey** // _colors pt. 2_ // **halsey** // _moondust_ // **james young** // _girls/girls/boys_ // **panic! at the disco** // _run away with me_ // **carly rae jepsen**


End file.
